


Winter is the Snuggling Season!

by geekyclean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyclean/pseuds/geekyclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art piece to fill a Jane/Roxy request! It's been getting cold where I am, so I thought some cute blanket shenanigans would be a good way to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is the Snuggling Season!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unemoticon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unemoticon/gifts).



> If a bigger/smaller size is desired, just send me a message and I'll see what I can do! ouo


End file.
